dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sara Nevarine
Sara Nevarine is the twin sister of Fer Nevarine. She is one of the members of Skywatch and is codenamed Phoenix. She is the youngest child of Nick and Mirabel Nevarine. She is also the childhood friend of Zoe Kagami. Sara graduated alongside her twin brother from Lexida Academy shortly after Zoe did. History Sara and her brother were born to Nick and Mirabel during the war between the remaining members of Skywatch and the Cult of the End. At the end of the war, their parents had returned after the death of the Ever-Being, Razdan and raised them in the country of Aurba. The two grew up and became renowned as magical prodigies in their own right alongside the daughter of Samuel and Karina Kagami. The three friends soon enrolled in Lexida Academy and while Zoe did surpass them and graduate, Fer and his sister gained inspiration from her and graduated shortly after. As a result, Magnus, the headmaster of Lexida, chose them to be members of the new Skywatch. With the corruption within the International Mage's Association found, Sara and the other members of Skywatch were sent in to dispatch and arrest them. After the event, the new members of Skywatch were instilled as the top mages of the International Association. Appearance Sara is said to be a woman of elegant beauty. She has piercing violet eyes that seem to suck in everyone's attention and distinct crimson hair that she inherited from Mirabel. Her hair goes down to just above her knees and is worn in a ponytail. She wears a black uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved tailcoat with light green details including the shoulder epaulets. The right one has a fourragère around her right side connecting to the lapel of the coat, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, she wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on her left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. She also wears black pants and black shoes. Personality If there was one word to describe Sara, it would be fluffy. Sara is kind, nice, and well mannered due to her growing up as a family friend of the current monarch of Aurba. Sara does not give out respect like free ice cream. One must earn her respect but even if the person doesn't have it, Sara will be courteous to them and even polite. In public, she speaks in a very refined manner. In addition, Sara can be easily flustered which leads her to drop her polite upper-class persona to yell at whoever was the one who embarrassed her. Alone or with friends, Sara's personality is the near mirror of Fer's. She is lazy, laid back, and overall mellow. However, she isn't like her brother who is lazy to the point where he does a self-study session instead of running an actual class. Sara runs her class like a normal teacher with an emphasis on learning. As the Professor of Specialized Elementalism, Sara takes great care to teach her students not to freeze, electrocute, or blow themselves or each other up. Unlike her brother, most of the time, Sara employs the use of logic to solve all her problems. This often lands her in situations where she's counseling a student. This leads her to have joint sessions with her brother as a sort of heart and mind sort of unity when it comes to dealing with the problems of hormonal teenagers. Powers and Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Sara is a master at close combat. Unlike Zoe and Fer, Sara is purely fists and feet, using her magic to enhance the force of her blows. She often combines this with her natural agility, flipping over her opponents and delivering rapid strikes to vital areas in order to incapacitate or kill them. Sara is capable of defeating Koneko Tojou in one on one combat with one hand tied behind her back as well as give Sairaorg what he calls a good fight which causes the Bael Heir to develop a sort of infatuation for her. Adept Weapons User: Due to her ability to create weapons from the Elements, Sara is highly adept at using various weapons in combat. Master Magician: Sara is a prodigy mage like her brother. She was born with large amounts of mana inside of her that was inherited from her parents. She is an Elementalist with no real specialty as she is able to use all forms of elemental magic to a great degree, easily surpassing Sona in water magic and Riser in Fire Magic. In fact, she is a much more powerful mage than Le Fay Pendragon and Georg. Her skill is one of the factors of her induction into the Skywatch. *'Elementalism': Often called the Omni Elementalist, Sara has no personal preference to a form of Elemental Magic like Zoe and Akeno with Electromancy or Fer with Aeromancy. She prefers to use all forms of elemental magic to devastating degrees in combat, using Air with conjunction with Water and Lightning or Fire with Air. Her skill in Elemental Magic surpasses Zoe's and is said to rival Illia Merravine's. **'Elemental Crescendo': Sara creates a massive violet sphere of energy that is orbited by fire magic, earth magic, water magic, wind magic, and lightning magic which she uses to destroy her opponents. **'Elemental Aura': Sara can enshroud herself in an aura comprising of elemental magic for defensive purposes. **'Elemental Weapon Creation': Sara can create weapons from Elemental Magic. 2d9ae7442e24e5b2a9320f46101dfc977c403a2c_00.gif|Sara using a Fire Sword Elemental Crescendo.gif|Sara using Elemental Crescendo *'Barrier Magic': Sara can use barrier magic, allowing her to put up magical barriers to defend herself. She can also add elements to her barriers making them even more dangerous. *'Battle Avatar Creation': Sara can create battle avatars from pure mana to aid her in combat. *'Healing Magic': Sara is adept with healing magic allowing her to heal minor to somewhat severe injuries. *'Summoning Magic': Sara can use summoning magic. *'Phase': Phase Spell allows mages to travel between Etheria and Materia and was developed during the early days of the Post-Sundering universe. The spell was lost to most as only extremely high-level mages remember it. Sara was taught the Phase spell after joining the Skywatch. *'Flight': Sara can create elemental mana wings for flight. Immense Durability: Sara is extremely durable to high amounts of physical and mental trauma. Immense Speed: Sara is naturally agile, even more so than her brother and rivals Zoe in terms of speed. Her fighting style makes frequent use of her speed, using it to outpace her opponents. With magic, she can further enhance her speed where even Ultimate Class and Low God Class beings would have trouble keeping up with her much less track her. Keen Intellect: Sara is a magical prodigy that is on par with Fer and Zoe. She is an Elementalist whose skill rivals that of Magnus in his human disguise and her skill with Elemental Magic surpasses even that of her fellow Skywatch members. She is well adept and knowledgeable in both the history and cultures of both Etheria and Materia. She has proven to be a quality Chessmaster. Transcendence An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. Sara awoke hers due to a near-death experience during the short civil war inside the Mages' Association of Etheria. Equipment Spell Gear: Elementalis Sara's Spell Gear takes the form of gauntlets and boots. These increase her speed, strength, and defense. This gear is made of solidified mana that has elemental enchantments applied to them. Trivia *Sara's appearance is based on Mito Jujo from Owari no Seraph and her Transcendent Form is based on Selesia Uptiria from Re: Creators. *Sara is left-handed. *Sara's favorite food is Aurban Delight, which is a dish that was invented in Aurba. It is comprised of pork that is marinated then sauteed alongside potatoes, carrots, and onions. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Members of Skywatch Category:Shardsverse